


(Edited) To the Void with That!

by BobCat_97



Series: Ladies of Law [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: A revamped fic, And Lots of It, Background Relationships, Character Death, Cole loves chickens, Depression, Don't like it then leave, Dorian is bae, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, My choices, Possible smut, Romance, Spoilers, Vivienne being a lovable bitch, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobCat_97/pseuds/BobCat_97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn woke up dazed and confused. Torn from her daily life of training to be a proper lady, she was thrown into a world of war and demons. As Evelyn deals with the impending doom onto the world, she struggles with the past that quickly caught up to her and wouldn't let her go. So as she fixes Thedas, can Evelyn Trevelyan fix herself?</p><p>This is a remade version of a fic I previously worked on. If you're interested, you can read the old one since I'm leaving it up for references sake. And please do enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Fear the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fellow readers! Sorry for the wait..I know, I know. But I'm back...for now that it. Oh and I've also made a twitter so follow me at @MissUnluckyLady!

So much pain. So much to where it was unbearable. Her whole arm felt like it was sizzling, like fire was crawling up it and only it. She prayed with her eyes close that someone, anyone could rid her of her burden. To chop the offending limb off so she can finally sleep in acheless peace. But that was never meant to be. As soon as she regained conscious, she was yanked up and bound in even more chains. She sat in silence as the guards stared their obvious hatred with silver blades pointing at her, quiet promises of death if she were to move.

Really, Evelyn glared back. She didn't like silent threats nor unjust hate. If she could, Evelyn would disarm every single one of them in a heartbeat but common sense told her to remain still and quiet.

Without announcement, her hand sparked an angry green glow and caused her to cry out at the burning pain that consumed it without remorse. Her cry turned to heavy breathing as she tried to steady her racing heart and bear the pain. And just when she thought she suppressed the feeling, a pissed off woman stormed into the room (dungeon?) and roughly pulled her arm up. “Explain this.” Angry woman demanded without introduction. But Evelyn said nothing as she clenched her teeth against the urge to voice her pain.

Yet, after several deep breaths, Evelyn looked up at the woman with wide eyes. “I-I can’t..” She stumbled over her words as she tried to recollect the past events that took place. The harder she thought, the more Evelyn realized that memories were missing. Gone and she couldn’t explain why.

“What do you mean you can’t?” Angry woman seethed, surging forward to strike Evelyn for her ignorance. Evelyn stared blankly at her as another woman stopped Angry woman.

“I don’t know what that is or how it got there.” Evelyn eventually snapped, her brows knitting together in frustration. She tried to think. Tried to ignore the pain in her arm and think. Her shoulders sank in defeat, her eyebrows relaxing. “What did happen?”

“A big explosion toppled the Conclave. Many died..even her most Holy..” Angry woman didn’t sound angry this time. She sounded..heartbroken.

Evelyn was stunned beyond belief. She remembered being there, at the Conclave but what happened afterwards remained a dark void of nothing. “All those people..dead.”

“Do you remember what happened?” A smooth, Orlesian accent made Evelyn’s eyes latch onto the other woman.

“I remember running. Things were chasing me..” Evelyn paused, closing her eyes in effort to remember. “Then a woman?” Her head pounded, ached and words were exchanged between the two women but none of it mattered to Evelyn. Suddenly, Angry woman gently helped Evelyn to her feet without explaining.

“Where are you taking me?” With a sigh, the woman looked into Evelyn’s eyes.

“Tis better if I showed you.”

Dread filled Evelyn. Dread and fear. Here she is, being led by an angry woman who was just yelling at Evelyn moments ago. Her mind whirled with possibilities of her possible death and no questions being answered. That frightened her even more and Evelyn had to suppress the urge to bolt when they stepped out into an unfamiliar place. But angry stares, hateful stares, quickly smothered that desire.

They were mad.

At her.  

Why? What did she do? Did she kill someone? Did she cause that ugly green tear in the sky?

What did she do?

**********

Cullen exhaled deeply as he sheathed his sword; all this fighting finally doing a number on him. As much as he wanted to rake his hand through his hair, he couldn't. His hands were covered in demon gore, the stench stomach churning. All he wanted to do was sit and curse the Maker. Cullen didn't need this. He just left the wounded Kirkwall and now he's ass deep in demons. He wanted to revert back to being a naive templar but no. The Maker has greater, stressing plans for the commander and Cullen was losing faith that he could fix this mess.

But the fight continued and he watched, hopelessly, as his fellow soldiers die. They died thinking Thedas is a goner, that there was no hope for the world. Men and women went to their leading commander for answers or any signs of a miracle but all Cullen could say..." _If you believe in the Maker, then believe in yourself."_

Cullen was starting to do neither. 

"Commander!" A familiar voice pulled Cullen from his thoughts. A woman jogged up with silent footsteps, her face slightly shadowed by the purple hood she's wearing.

"Leliana." Cullen greeted his old friend, clasping her hand in a firm handshake. He waited till her breathing caught up to her, his eyes staring at the woman whom was friends with his ex-crush.

Standing tall, Leliana regarded him with hopeful eyes that never showed before once she became the Left Hand of the Divine. "The prisoner is awake and Cassandra is bringing her to the Breach." She finally announced in her soft accent that could send women or men weak to their knees.

"I don't know whether that is good news or not.." Cullen muttered more to himself rather than Leliana. She didn't say anything; only placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Cullen was thankful for her silent understanding but he would be even more thankful if she told him to go take a very long rest.

That will never happen.


	2. Miracles Can Happen...Sort Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn becomes baffled at her new ability and stubbornly denies she was sent from the Maker. Where as Cullen is left speechless by a woman yet again.

"Great. I'm new to Fereldan and I already have people hating me. Good job, me." Evelyn said sarcastically as she dispatched the last demon her and Angry woman was fighting. Whatever this woman wanted from Evelyn, Evelyn was quite sure she couldn't deliver. Her hope was rubbish. From what Evelyn can see, this 'Breach' will swallow them whole and there was nothing to stop it. And this mark? It is nothing but a curse. She hated it. She wanted it gone. Angry woman thinks that getting Evelyn to the Breach can help stop it..Bullshit.

"I hear fighting!" Angry woman announced as she rushed ahead of Evelyn. With a sigh, Evelyn placed her daggers onto her back and followed the running warrior.

"Who's fight?" Evelyn asked yet she answered her own question when she came to a sliding stop to gaze at a green tear hovering above. Angry woman didn't bother explaining what it was or who was down below fighting, before jumping down to join the fray. "Shit.." Evelyn cursed as she drew her blades then followed to help the unknown people.

Evelyn fought fiercely. She hated being here. She hated being forced to do things without her consent. She hated it all. The cold, the demons, the constant fighting and near death experiences. All she wanted to do was go home and have her parents continue parading her around like some prize. At least she can be prepared for that but this shit? No. No one can be prepared for this crap.

Side-stepping out of a grasping claws path, Evelyn spun on her heel to drive her blade into a demon's neck. The vile thing screeched, its arms flinging up as an attempt to hit her or anything really. Yet before she can kill the blasted thing, a bolt went through the head of the demon, ending its life. Evelyn didn't say thank you. Why should she? She didn't know these people nor did she want help in the first place. So she didn't bother looking for the source of the arrow. She turned to the nearest demon and started her dance all over again.

Evelyn cut deep and fast. One jab followed by a swift kick and a jump back, only to fling herself back at the demon with daggers raised. Cutting in a x motion at the demon's back, she watched it fall forward before screeching one final time then dying. Stepping out of the demon gore, Evelyn was surprised when an elf took her marked hand and held it up to the green mass. Then she screamed.

She didn't know what connected with what first but she could feel the tear pulling at her mark and her mark resisting the action. It's like the flow was competing for dominance. And oh it hurt so so much. She wanted it to stop but the damn bald elf next to her wouldn't let Evelyn go. She had to stop it. She had to stop the pain, the torture. So Evelyn withdrew her hand quickly, pulling it, yanking it. The connection broke and the tear closed as a result of her action.

"And sealed." The elf spoke in a smug tone. "I theorized that that somehow that mark on your hand and the rifts were connected and with enough force, it could be sealed."

"I did that?" She gazed at her hand, feeling it pulse with power she didn't know she had. Power she wished she didn't have. Add that to one more thing she didn't ask for and one more thing she wanted to get rid of.

"Lady Cassandra, the prisoner is no mage but the mark is some sort entirely." The elf ignore Evelyn's question as he spoke to the Angry woman instead. His words, his actions, made her eyebrow twitch with annoyance. She wanted to twist his ears and yell her name so they all will stop calling her prisoner. Oh how she wished.

"Come, we're nearly there." Angry woman, Cassandra her name was apparently, notified Evelyn. She sheathed her sword and hopped at small wooden blockade without looking back to see if the others were following. Evelyn sighed. She lost count of how many times she did that. And a dwarf she didn't know was there took notice of her distress.

"Varric Tethras, at your service. And this baby right here is Bianca." The hairy chested dwarf grinned up at her. She laughed. She laughed when she heard his Free Marcher accent and at how he named his crossbow.

"You named your crossbow Bianca?" Evelyn asked in disbelief. She started to walk only when Varric did, finding some comfort in where he was from.

"And that is one story I'll never tell." He winked at her before climbing over the blockade, something Evelyn easily jumped over with her nimble legs. When the talking stopped, her negative thoughts resumed. She wished she could stop them but they kept flowing in one after another. "Oh and hey, kid.." The dwarf's voice broke her out from her trance.

"Evelyn. Please..can you call me that?" Evelyn begged quietly, her eyes focusing on the path under them.

"Evelyn." Varric started all over again, "stay strong, okay?"

This dwarf, Varric, became her number one person.

*****************

Cullen wanted to throw his sword at the next demon that attempt to ruin a soldier's chance at getting to safety. Leliana's agents kept giving him a constant flow of reports on how close the prisoner was getting. He was growing impatient and tired. Restless even. He wanted to march up to the Breach and find some way to seal it himself. Yet he was just a man, an ex-templar giving up on lyrium.

"Hurry! Seal the Rift!" A man's voice demanded. Cullen spun around to see a group of four running up to him and the thing floating above him. The man who gave the order, an elf, finished off a demon as a woman with mismatched daggers went sprinting through the group and towards the tear.

"Out of the way!" The woman ordered, her voice soft enough that the order didn't sound as commanding as she probably wanted it to be. Yet, Cullen dashed out of the way as the raven haired woman slid to a stop with her hand raised above her head. A green stream connected her hand with the rift and he stared in awe at what was unfolding before him. The prisoner, he guessed, yelled out with a pull of her hand and the connection broke..the rift sealing.

"Commander, meet Lady Trevelyan. She's the prisoner Leliana spoke of." Cassandra explained as she jogged up to the stunned commander. "We're in the process of taking her to the Breach. Do you think you and your men can clear a path for us?"

Clearing his throat, he tore his eyes from the mysterious woman as she spoke to Varric, and sheathed his sword once more. "I'm not sure I can risk more soldiers at this point...We're so few now." A laugh drew his attention once more. The prisoner punched Varric lightly in the arm, her blue eyes twinkling with humor.

"But Commander-"

"Then don't. Take your men and pull back." Trevelyan cut the Seeker off. Cullen didn't know she was listening in on their conversation. Not when she was just laughing with Varric just a few seconds ago. "Why risk men for a plan that might not succeed?" For a woman wearing tattered clothing and blood, she had this commanding aura around her. It made her small stature seem taller than it actually was.

"But my lady-" Cassandra started to protest but was cut off when Trevelyan held her gloved hand up, her unmarked one.

"How can you fight with the thought of risking lives weighs your mind?" Those summer blue sky-like eyes stared at Cassandra when she asked the question. When she got no response, Trevelyan turned her attention to Cullen. "Commander, have your men pull back, is that clear? Now, if you want to follow, you're more than welcome to but!.." She paused, raising an ink colored eyebrow as if testing him for defiance. "You are to evacuate your men first and get patched up. Don't want those wounds infected, now do we?" And with that, she waved her hand for her companions to follow and she was on her way to the ruins of the temple.

"Commander" Cassandra nodded farewell to Cullen then ran to catch up with the leaving group.

He cleared his throat, his hand itching to rubbed the back of his neck as he attempted to not comment on how much of a woman Lady Trevelyan was.

What a woman she was indeed.

Kinda like someone else he knew.


	3. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always a reason for everything. Is Evelyn's past her reason for hesitation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a way, I redid this chapter. However! There are still elements from the original chapter titled like this one. If you're interested, go check it out.

The voices only added to her confusion. Evelyn, still baffled by everything, continued to trudge along behind the Angry woman, homeless looking elf, and a dwarf with impeccable chest hair.

And the voices continued with each step she took.

"I don't understand..." Evelyn said, more to herself really. The words were spoken quietly but apparently loud enough for Varric to give her comforting pat on her back. Thankfully, the dwarf didn't spout nonsense like ' _it's going to be okay'_ or ' _I'm sorry for this troubled situation.'_ Nah, he said something she wasn't really expecting.

"Hey, at least this will be one hell of a story to tell." And with a grin, Varric left Evelyn's side as Cassandra made a noise that resembled some sort of a disgusted grunt and an exasperated sigh. How did Angry woman manage to do that, Evelyn will never know.

_"What's going on here?"_

A very familiar voice nearly had Evelyn jumping out of her skin as she and her group of weary tag alongs gazed up at the green mass of energy decorating the center of the ruins. The Seeker started rattling on at how Evelyn was there, that the Divine called out to her, spilling words Evelyn couldn't comprehend. It was hard to when a memory Evelyn had no remembrance of, played right before her eyes.

And she felt sick.

Light headed, even.

She wanted to remember, all of it. Evelyn wanted to understand why, how, she got this blighted thing on her hand or how she got tied up in all of this. Why, even.

But she couldn't stand dumb faced forever, not when an elf is telling Evelyn what to do and Cassandra barking orders at the surrounding soldiers. No, Evelyn has to, needs to, rein her emotions in and bury all her confusing thoughts. Her feelings and questions can and will be dealt with later.

And so she opened the rift and welcomed the demon with her mismatched daggers. 

***************

Hoots and cheers rose up once the demon of pride fell and the rift was sealed for the time being. Everyone was so happy at their momentary success but Evelyn was feeling none of it. Her hand burned as if Cassandra gave Evelyn one of her nasty glares. Evelyn felt nauseous, shaky but no one paid her no mind. Not even when she swerved a little over to the side. 

Sure, after sealing that blasted thing, Cassandra helped Evelyn stand up but quickly left her side to converse with Leliana and a man who reminded her of a lion.

No one paid her no mind until Varric opened his mouth.

"Hey, Bluebird, you alright?" That drew the attention of the Angry woman, Hooded woman, and Lion man. Evelyn wanted to glare at Varric but once she turned to do such a thing, she felt her world tilt before darkness promptly greeted her.

***************

_"Poor child, would you please just sit down?" A tired woman's voice, edging on the age 50, pleaded. Her smokey gray eyes narrowed at the sewing she was currently doing to a torn pair of trousers._

_"Really? You want to sit down and talk? I do hope you know that the only one that'll be the talking is you." Evelyn snapped before turning on her heel and continued her pacing in front of the warm fireplace. Another sigh followed after Evelyn's statement but said nothing against it. Her mother's silence proved how true it was and it sickened Evelyn. She could never voice her opinion. She had to sit like a proper lady and listen to her parents dictate her life left and right._

_"Evelyn, listen to your mother." The father finally spoke up from his spot behind the mother's chair. His hands were gripping the back of it, mostly out of trying to resist striking Evelyn. And if the Maker had it, her father would die before doing such a thing._

_Laughing, Evelyn stopped mid stride, her skirts swaying slightly around her legs. "Maker forbid I finally stand up for myself! I'm 24 now!" She reminded her arrogant parents. "I do believe it's time for me to make my own bloody decisions!"_

_"I forbid it!" Madam Trevelyan dropped her work and stood up at her words. The stress the year brought weren't kind on the poor woman. Her once full head of thick brown hair now had several strands of gray and new wrinkles formed on her forehead and around her mouth. No doubt from all the frowning. But lovely Lady Petra would never allow her decreasing years soften her venomous ways._

_"My dear.." Lord Trevelyan strode around the chair to place a gentle hand on his wife's shoulder, in a way to show support and comfort. However, the madam didn't relax, her shoulders hitched forward in a show of anger. The lord knew that he couldn't calm his wife so he decided to do the rest of the talking._

_"Evelyn, you are aware that you are our only daughter, yes?" Her father asked the question with a raised eyebrow, his voice full of patience the lord was famous for._

_"But daddy.." Evelyn took a few steps towards her father. Her favorite. It was always said she took after him the most but her sharp looks and full lips came from her grouchy mother. "It wasn't until I was 18 when I was given lessons of ladyship. Before that, you've trained me alongside my brothers. Why must that have to change?" Her voice lost it's previous anger and was replaced with confusion. Her eyebrows drew together and her rose painted lips curved down into a small frown._

_The lord sighed..again. He looked down at his wife but she was too busy looking at the rug underneath them. "It was a mistake on my part. Now more than ever we have to spread the Trevelyan reach, the land, and blood. A man with outstanding power can make that happen."_

_Evelyn bristled. So I'll be a baby making machine now? She thought as her hands curled into fists, her anger now resurfacing._

_"My brothers can easily do that! They already have a few brats as it is!" Evelyn protested, her voice rising with each word. Her handmaiden, a skinny yet pretty elf, tsked under her breath. She thought this was all ridiculous. She knew how much Evelyn wanted to lay down her roll as Lady and go venture the lands._

_"You silly little thing." Evelyn's mother broke her steady silence with a laugh. The woman shook off her husband's hand and stepped into Evelyn's personal space. "Nothing you can possibly say will change things. We already made an agreement with the neighboring lord and his eldest son."_

_Evelyn froze. Whatever words that formed on her tongue completely dissolved, her unblinking eyes staring at her mother as if she had two heads._

_"W-what?" Evelyn felt like she couldn't breath._

_"You are to accompany young Lord Velmont to the Conclave in show of support and loyalty. As you know, the Velmont family is well devoted to the Templar Order." Her father explained, not pausing to give Evelyn a chance to protest. "After things are settled, you are to go with him back to his estate..." Finally a pause, "not ours."_

_Her stomach dropped and all blood drained from her face. "I-I..."_

_"Arik will join with you to and fro. No use in convincing your brother into anything, either, he knows what is best and this is it." Her mother finished what her father failed to add. There was no guilt shining in those cold eyes and it hurt Evelyn to know she can be bargained out like this, though it wasn't the first. "And do try to love him, my dear, or the marriage would be most dreadful. Oh and he expects three males. Don't disappoint him."_

_Evelyn ran from the room._


	4. Most Definitely Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mash up chapter of Hope? and It's time (I think...) from the original fic, mainly for flow sake before making a completely new chapter after this one. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Excited chatter woke Evelyn from her restless slumber. No matter. Not like she was enjoying the dream anyway.

She stood and took in the small cabin she occupied for the time being with her eyes and heavily sighed. She caused a victory to happen. Apart from her swiftness in closing the rifts around the temple, she successfully closed the rift that halted the breach for the moment. She remembered the cheers erupting around her once the pride demon fell and her hand ceasing the rift. Cassandra had patted her back, the woman had warmed up to Evelyn once she showed her effort in trying to help.

No more died that day when Evelyn learned how to seal the rift, once Solas roughly showed her how. No more people were calling her 'Prisoner' which was a blessing in itself.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were awake!" A high pitched, frantic voice followed the sudden crash. Turning, Evelyn noticed a kind looking elven woman standing there in bland clothes.

"It's okay. I only-"

Her sudden drop to the floor stopped Evelyn's sentence. "I am but a humble servant, my lady." Standing, the elf fiddled with her hands nervously as she backed away. "Lady Pentaghast wants to see you. At once she said." And with that, Evelyn was left standing there confused at what just happened.

"Oh nevermind." Evelyn shook her head before noticing the neatly folded pile of clothes sitting on the desk across the room. It was clothes much better than the horrid beige lounge clothes someone had the balls to dress her in. If Evelyn was awake to see such a thing presented for her to wear, the clothes would've became one with the snow outside. So Evelyn was expecting more clothes resembling the one she wore but a nicely crafted set of light armor sat there instead. 

And she was ever so grateful.

Once she slid on the small leather coat, she donned her hands in fingerless gloves made from the same leather. It was comfortable and warm and it made her capable for moving freely without restraint. It was something she needed for being a fast moving rogue.

Evelyn thought about tying her hair back but she left it down, finally deciding that she would get it cut as soon as possible. Whenever that would be. So once she corrected her makeup around her almond shaped eyes, she walked over to the cabin door and once she opened it, she was greeted by soldiers and merchants, townsfolk and Chantry sisters, bowing to her in one way or form.

Her eyebrows almost reached her hairline as she stepped out from the cabin and closed the door behind her. Well...this is weird. She concluded. Nodding to the people no doubt staring at her in awe, she followed the path that'll lead her to the Chantry. It was weird. So weird. The staring was unnerving and it was the feeling she well knew from before the Conclave. In truth, Evelyn expected rocks to be thrown at her or people to spit at her. Surely, things could not of had changed over night so quickly? But then again...how long was she out for?

As Evelyn neared the Chantry, she heard yelling. Yet she was familiar with one angry voice and Evelyn laughed at it. The other voice was some angry man with a gruff voice that was vaguely familiar but she didn't care about that one. However, she did care about him ordering for her execution once she strolled into the room at the end of the hall.

"Excuse me?"

**********************

Cullen watched the Herald walk into the Chantry with sure strides, never faltering to hesitation. Yet he knew that was just a front. She kept her chin up and eyes straight ahead to show the gathered people she was strong, that she was meant to be here but he noticed the stiffness of her shoulders and the trembling in her hands. He was familiar with that act. Cullen has known quite a hand full of remarkable people who started off just like her. 

Unsure, afraid, terrified even, unprepared for everything shoved upon them like it was now their responsibility. He's seen it happen to the Queen, the Champion of Kirkwall, and now Lady Trevelyan.

"She sure is something, huh?" A deep, masculine voice flowed up from below. Cullen shifted his stance from the side of Leliana's tent then gazed down at the dwarf he's known for many years now. But his appearance raises a question. How is he not cold with his chest showing like that?

"The ability to press on like that in a place so unfamiliar," Cullen paused, his amber eyes moving back to stare at the Chantry doors and her distancing back. But like Cullen, Varric was familiar with Women of Something. "It sure is something."

Once the final rift was sealed in the temple, Cullen watched the cheers bloom through the ruins. He showed up too late to join the fight but he did witness the rift being sealed by the raven haired mystery woman. He kept his eyes on her as he jumped down to greet them.

The lady smiled a small smile, the happiness not reaching her eyes and that's when he noticed the paleness to her once tan cheeks. But she didn't voice any complaint. She just simply turned around and wandered from the giddy crowd. Cullen turned to the oblivious Seeker beside him, only to turn back to look at Trevelyan when Varric's voice drowned out the cheering. 

Cullen was already surging forward.

Trevelyan turned, slowly, her face a degree paler and it only quickened Cullen's steps towards the tittering rogue. Cullen knew that the woman wanted to scold Varric for voicing concern but a little more movement from her and her legs collapsed beneath her. Varric's shout caused Cassandra to shout then Leliana joined in and eventually, everyone was shouting about. Not Cullen though. Oh no. He had nearly ran when Trevelyan started to fall and caught her light form swiftly against his.

 _We need to get her back to Haven. This is finally taking a toll on her._ Her elven mage companion informed as he studied her marked hand then her face. _She's burning. We must leave now_.

For three days there was a constant flow of healers walking in and out of the Herald's cabin. The word of her comatose state spread like wildfire causing worry to etch into everyone's hearts for their savior. Her actions at the temple caused many to drop the title and thoughts of her being prisoner, a killer, and now viewed her as a blessing. Yet Cullen knew that Lady Trevelyan wouldn't care for such treatment. She did what she had to and wouldn't ask for anything in return. Well..maybe to let her return to the Free Marches but that wouldn't happen.

"Not quite as soft hearted as the Queen of Ferelden or Hawke but she'll be just as loved as them." Varric stated before patting the Commander's arm and walking away towards the warm fire down below. Cullen let his eyes drop at the mention of the queen, his old crush. She was a fierce warrior that saved the Circle he was stationed at. He was breathless at the hope that shined in her emerald eyes, her decision to save the mages resolute. And he knew from the second meeting that she only had eyes for her fellow Grey Warden but he was happy when she called him friend.

And now that he thought back to the queen, Evelyn was almost the polar opposite. The queen never smirked or grinned with mischief. She always smiled brightly or frowned at the hurt. She never showed any signs of hesitation, never. Whenever she wrote to him when she had the time before she suddenly vanished, her words held promises and goals. But Evelyn seemed to have a selfish side, a dark side. Cullen was sure something or someone caused her to be that way and he's going to find out some way or another. Somehow.


End file.
